


Soft

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen is intent on taking it slow.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Control [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Soft

The room they lay in was silent. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, nor an imposing one. It was a comfortable silence, allowing them to hear each other breathing. Hands slowly slid over bare flesh where they lay in nothing but their underwear, facing each other on the bed with feet tangled together. Eyes were locked in an unblinking gaze, staring into each other’s souls.

Misha trailed his fingers lightly over Jensen’s shoulder, tracing the path of the tattoo there. He had been fascinated by it since the day Jensen had gotten it. It was beautiful, both in the image itself and what it represented.

“Think you’ll ever get one?” Jensen asked, breaking the silence.

“A tattoo?” Misha asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve considered it,” Misha admitted. “Probably just a small one. Nothing to do with Supernatural though.”

“Mm.” Jensen traced a circle round Misha’s nipple with his fingertips. “You should get angel wings.”

Misha shook his head. “Nothing so dramatic.” He smirked. “Maybe I should get yours and Jared’s initials.”

“Where?” Jensen asked, hand sliding down to cup Misha’s behind. “Here?”

“The only person I’d initial there is Vicki.” Misha tapped his chest above his heart. “I’m thinking more here.”

“There hey.” Jensen slid his hand up his chest, pressing his palm flat over the spot and feeling Misha’s heartbeat. “You wouldn’t be able to go shirtless anymore.”

“I’m getting too old for that anyway.”

“No you’re not,” Jensen said. “You’re perfect.”

Misha smiled, eyes sparkling as they dipped to Jensen’s lips for a moment. “I don’t think I’ll get a tattoo. Takes too long in makeup to cover it up.”

“True that.” Jensen trailed his fingertips along Misha’s jaw. “You like mine though.”

“I love yours.” Misha’s hand smoothed over the tattoo. “It’s beautiful. Like you.”

It was Jensen’s turn to blush. He licked his lips, Misha following the movement with his eyes. “So you’re not going to get anything to commemorate the show?”

“I have you,” Misha said. “I have Jared. I have the friendships I’ve built. Those aren’t going to go away.”

“Mm.” Jensen leaned forward, kissing the tip of Misha’s nose. “You’re stuck with us.”

“Glad to hear it,” Misha said, tilting his head up so that Jensen could kiss him on the lips. “I’m going to be a thorn in your side for the rest of your life.”

“You’re not a thorn,” Jensen said. “A rose maybe, but not a thorn.”

“Every rose has its thorns.”

“Not you.” Jensen kissed him again. “I know deep down how soft you are.”

Misha raised a brow. “I’m not that soft.”

“You’re a big teddy bear,” Jensen teased between kisses. “A big puffy marshmallow.”

“Okay, I get the idea.”

“Do you?” Jensen pressed a hand to his shoulder, rolling Misha over onto his back. Jensen followed, straddling his hips. “It’s the reason we love you so much. You care so much. You try to be in control all the time but really you’re soft.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not,” Misha said, running a hand down Jensen’s spine, causing him to shiver.

“Take the compliment,” Jensen said, mouthing Misha’s jaw. He buried his head into Misha’s shoulder, breathing in. “Fuck you smell good.”

Misha smoothed his hands up Jensen’s back to his shoulders, splaying his fingers as he tilted his head to give Jensen more access. Jensen rolled his hips, dragging their groins together through the fabric. Misha slid his hands downward, eventually reaching his hips and fingering the hem of his clothing. He rested his head against Jensen’s, enjoying the way he was kissing the spot where his shoulder met his neck.

Jensen continued his path downward, nipping at the skin he found during his journey. Misha’s hands slid back up his back as Jensen made his way down, worshipping Misha’s body. His tongue played over a nipple, feeling Misha’s eyes on him as he teased it to hardness. He ran his hands down along Misha’s arms, entangling their fingers and giving them a squeeze before he continued his path down.

He skipped over the fabric of Misha’s underwear, letting go of Misha’s hands as he kissed his way down one leg. He let his fingers stroke over the well-formed muscle, placing enough pressure to keep it from tickling. Reaching the foot he ran his fingers over the pads, then with a smirk sucked Misha’s big toe into his mouth.

“Fuck Jens…” Misha said, squirming.

Switching to the other leg he began his path back up, leaving no skin untouched and unkissed. Misha was struggling to control his breathing, his skin tingling under Jensen’s ministrations. His arousal was tight beneath the fabric, and a wet spot was already beginning to form. Jensen didn’t miss this as he reached the hem of Misha’s underwear, finger’s catching hold of it and pulling them down slow.

Jensen removed the remainder of his own clothing while he was at it before climbing back onto the bed, kneeling between Misha’s spread legs. He came face-to-face with Misha’s cock, leaning down to blow across the tip and earning a moan for his efforts. He slid his hands up Misha’s thighs, thumbs dragging along the insides of Misha’s groin. He darted his tongue out, giving a quick, teasing lick along the underside of Misha’s cock.

“Tease,” Misha groaned.

He smirked, wrapping his lips around Misha’s cock and slowly dragging them down. He took in as much as he could, wrapping his hand around the base that he couldn’t reach. He couldn’t deepthroat like Misha could yet, and he knew trying would lead to his gagging which would kill the mood. Instead he ran his tongue over Misha’s cock as he slowly pulled off, letting the tip pop out of his mouth before pumping Misha twice with his fist, then taking the head slowly back in.

He kept the pace slow, knowing how mad it must be driving Misha. He savoured how heavy Misha felt against his tongue, and he swallowed around him. He pulled off, thumbing the slit and feeling a drop of precum leak out onto his fingers. He glanced upward, seeing Misha watching him with half-lidded eyes, his breaths even. No doubt controlling himself again.

Jensen dipped his head back down, taking as much as he could into his mouth again and bringing his hand down to gently massage Misha’s balls. He didn’t speed up, and he could feel the tremble in Misha’s thighs as the other man no doubt fought to keep from thrusting up into his mouth.

Feeling something hit the bed beside him he glanced up, spotting the bottle of lube. He glanced up quickly, meeting Misha’s eyes and spotting the unspoken command. He nodded, picking up the bottle and squirting lube onto his fingers. He dipped his head back down, sucking Misha back between his lips as his fingers slide down to press against Misha’s hole.

He slipped two fingers in at once with little resistance. He had always marvelled that about Misha – how relaxed he always seemed to be. How easy he could just take it. For all his posturing and need for absolute control over himself he was also malleable. Jensen was secretly jealous of it, wishing he was as confident as Misha was.

Probing his fingers in toward a well-known spot he hooked them up, pleased to hear the small intake of breath as he found what he was looking for. He kept his pace slow, sliding in a third finger and rubbing them against Misha’s prostate without any real force behind them. He knew Misha was ready – he always was – but Jensen intended to take this slow.

Pulling his hand free he let Misha slip from his mouth, then crawled up the bed so that he could kiss the other man. Misha wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hungrily kissing him but Jensen forced him to a slower pace, licking in deep. He slicked up his own cock, manoeuvring himself so he could line himself up and slide home.

Misha didn’t even make a sound as Jensen filled him, instead hooking his legs around Jensen’s thighs and running his hands down his back. Jensen could feel the tremble of Misha’s body, feeling how wired he was. Jensen forced himself to stay still, just kissing Misha.

“Jensen,” Misha said, breaking the kiss.

“I’m going to start moving,” Jensen said, resting his forehead against Misha’s. “And you’re going to just feel it. None of this bullshit control stuff you do. Just feel. Let go and feel.”

Misha nodded his understanding.

He began to rock his hips slowly, feeling the slide. He falls into a steady rhythm, knowing it was driving Misha insane. Misha seemed to be doing as he was told however, as with every push inward he heard a little hitch in Misha’s breath. Jensen kept his strokes long and even, shifting his hips with every move inward until he heard the gasp he was looking for. He angled himself to keep hitting that same spot, grinding his hips.

Misha was trembling beneath him, hands splayed out across his back, sliding over increasingly slick skin. He had his head tipped back, Jensen taking the opportunity to lean in and kiss his neck. He kept it slow, fighting the urge to speed up and thrust harder. That wasn’t what he was going for. Not this time.

The room was filled with their little pants and moans, Jensen having to commend Misha for not trying to hurry him up. Misha seemed content with letting Jensen take control, Jensen kissing him as a reward. Misha brought a hand to the back of his head, kissing him deeply and slowly and Jensen was all too happy to return it.

Feeling the heat beginning to pool in his lower regions Jensen reached a hand between them, wrapping it around Misha’s leaking cock and breaking the kiss.

“I want you to come when I do,” Jensen said against his mouth. “Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Misha answered breathlessly.

Jensen smiled, kissing him again as he started to stroke Misha in time with his thrusts. He didn’t change the pace or the force, fighting to stay steady. He was dead set on making love to Misha rather than ravaging him, a far cry from the usual type of sex that the three of them had.

It became harder to keep steady, and he found his thrusts getting shorter and sharper as he got closer and closer to coming. He rested his head on Misha’s shoulder, closing his eyes and falling into the pleasure until it finally overcame him, and with a grunt he thrust in hard and came deep inside of Misha. For his part Misha wasn’t far behind him, back arching off the bed as he came with a gasp all over Jensen’s hand.

Jensen lay there for a while, panting to catch his breath. Misha wrapped his arms around him, a soothing hand rubbing over his back and up through his hair. Eventually he pulled out, moving to lay down beside of Misha who rolled over to face him, catching his jaw with his hand and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Love you,” Jensen said, returning the kiss.

“I love you too,” Misha said. “Thank you.”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Jensen said, trailing his fingertips along Misha’s jaw. “My soft teddy bear.”

Misha crinkled his nose in disgust, causing Jensen to laugh.

**END**


End file.
